Normality
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Most Fowl's were known for doing something incredible. All Beckett wanted was to be loved.
1. Beckett

Most Fowl's were known for doing something incredible. His father had come back from the 'dead', despite not actually having been dead in the first place, and was now running a perfectly legitimate and very prosperous business in Dublin. His eldest brother had kidnapped a fairy and held her to ransom (and then promptly given back half of the gold, along with the fairy). His older twin was currently revolutionising current methods of energy and on the side joining in with their eldest brother's quest to return paintings back to the public sector. Even his mother had made her way back to sanity despite the condolences of multiple world renowned psychologists and therapists who had insisted that nothing would restore Angeline to her former self.

Beckett didn't particularly want any of that. He wanted to be normal – a faint dream for him, a nightmare for any other Fowl. The rest of his family had ensured they would forever be remembered by the world (Artemis hadn't been particularly fussy which world). He wanted normal. Beckett doubted normality was a word in his eldest brother's vocabulary.

All Beckett wanted was to be loved. He knew his family loved him; but his life ambition was to, in twenty years time, walk home to find his family sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.

That wouldn't - couldn't - happen now. The Fowl's were too busy for that, too occupied with their world astounding feats.

But Beckett couldn't help but dream.


	2. Beckett 2

**Sorry for the wait on this artyfan xx I haven't read the new book (I know that involves the Fowl twins) so this isn't based on it xx Please review!**

Beckett was very different to the others in his family but his eldest brother in particular. Artemis was, and there was no other word quite for it, cold. He smiled - sometimes - but it was like he was trying rather than actually expressing emotion. It seemed forced. But it was better than before.

In the rare recordings of Artemis when he was a child he didn't smile at all, and stood stoic and silent. (He even seemed to hold back on his usual witty commentary.)

Beckett on the other hand smiled constantly. Myles regularly complained it was annoying him. He was also a complete chattabox. Beckett was unlikely to shut up for the Queen and even less likely to stand still for any extended period of time.

On the surface they were like chalk and cheese, black and white. (But beyond that they were the same.)

Artemis was trying. He'd been brought up to believe emotion was weakness. Beckett was taught it was strength. But they both felt it and both expressed it - Artemis in an admittedly more cold and calculated way.

Artemis _did_ care. He just didn't know how to express it. (Beckett didn't really know why.) He didn't really want to be his brother (he was quite happy being himself, thank you very much.)

But Beckett decided there were worse people than Artemis Fowl.


	3. Artemis

Artemis had never been normal. By the time he was fifteen he'd travelled in time, kidnapped a fairy, stopped a goblin rebellion, that sort of thing. None of those things were exactly the norm and you'd be hard-pressed to find someone - other than Butler and Holly (who didn't really count as the fairy they'd kidnapped) - who had also accomplished them.

Artemis Fowl was about as far from normal as you could be.

And he was proud of it.

In the business he was in, to be normal was to be predictable and that wasn't good for anyone, particularly yourself. You tended to find yourself in an awful lot of trouble then. And Artemis was the least predictable person around.

But since his father had been found and his mother restored to her former mental state, he had started to get him family back.

When he'd gotten back from his little jaunt through time he'd discovered that he now had two little brothers, both of which were mischief makers and escape artists and every other stereotype for small children, never mind twin boys.

The Fowl family was starting to become ordinary (if exceedingly rich), with a legitimate business and non-criminal children and a mother who helped them with their homework.

His family was normal. And surprisingly Artemis was proud of that to.


	4. Myles

**This will be the last chapter of this I think x I knew that Beckett got two chapter and the others only got one, but I summed up Artemis's thoughts pretty easily in the last chapter and I think I'm done with Myles after this x Please read and review though xx**

Myles really was the most normal of the Fowl children. Artemis had done things like kidnap fairies and stop goblin rebellions and time travel. That was not at all normal, and it never would be. It was so far beyond normal it was actually funny.

Almost any of Artemis's feats would be difficult to top, whether they be supernatural or otherwise.

And Beckett hardly acted like a Fowl at all, wanting to be a lawyer or a teacher or a pilot or whatever his passing fancy was today. He had no ambition, no lust for gold like the rest of his family. Myles had the desire, but unlike his father and older brother wasn't ruled by the urge.

Instead, Myles was revolutionising how the world saw energy, making it renewable and cheap, _fast_.

But on the side, as most Fowl's had, he assisted in his brother's quest to return paintings to the public, to be admired and viewed by all. Myles didn't know where this action had first originated - it seemed very in characteristic of his older brother - but he could keep his own record squeaky clean now, could he?

Any decent Fowl was always dabbling into some kind of illicit activity.

And Myles prided himself on being the most normal Fowl in the house.


End file.
